


the need inside

by aubergine



Category: Castle
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hypothetical Exhibitionism, Impregnation, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Mild Humiliation, Mild Submission, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pregnancy Kink, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubergine/pseuds/aubergine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are we back to that? I think I know where babies come from, Castle. I wouldn’t mind a trip there right now.” </p><p>In other words, this is pure baby-making porn for the hiatus kink meme. Heavy impregnation kink, also see the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the need inside

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the Paul Anka. I had to.
> 
> As far as warnings, this is a gratuitous party of sex to conceive so its enthusiasm could be triggering for people sensitive to nonconsensual or otherwise unintended fertilization. Other than that, I think we're good. Let me know.
> 
> Vague spoilers for 6.5 'Time Will Tell' and 6.10 'The Good, The Bad + The Baby.'

“Do you want this?”

She whimpers. “ _Yes._ ”

“Yeah? You want my cum? You wanna have my baby?”

“ _Yes_ , Castle, fuck -”

“You bring up a good point,” he continues mildly, still sliding his cock slowly along her soaked vulva. She’s facedown under him, humping into his length as he torments her. “Fucking. See, I’m getting mixed signals.”

Beckett laughs like that’s the craziest of his theories she’s ever heard. He has to agree, she’s really into this, but that’s not what he meant. “What did you do earlier?”

He can tell she’s on the verge of incoherence, rubbing back and panting, her eyes fluttering futilely as she answers. “I sucked you.” He’s pretty sure she’s trying to grind her clit against the bed, and he makes sure to rock her hips up a little so she can’t. The increased lusciousness of her ass is just a side benefit to keeping her so wonderfully, cruelly unsatisfied.

“And then what?” he presses. She mewls, loving this, hating him.

“I – you came, Castle, please –”

“You’re right, I gave you my cum before. But where did you take it?”

“My mouth, I made you cum in my mouth.”

“You did. And you swallowed.” Here he stops grinding into her and her frustrated groan ends on a whine, her whole body shivering. “You swallowed a whole lot, didn’t you?”

Her answer is an incoherent moan. Her tongue slides over her smirking lip in happy reminiscence and oh, fuck, that’s hot.

“But does swallowing cum make babies?”

She gives an exasperated eye roll. “Are we back to that? I think I know where babies come from, Castle. I wouldn’t mind a trip there right now.”

“Beckett.” He lets her opening stretch around the head of him for a blissful but stationary few seconds before he withdraws again completely, drawing a huff from her. “Answer the question or you won’t get to prove it.”

“Depends what school you go to,” she manages on a breathless laugh, twitching her hips. 

She’s so wet her thighs are slick around him and the sheets are soaked. Maybe even the mattress. The whole room smells like her wet little cunt.

“Oh, Beckett, while I would _love_ to discuss and maybe even relive your high school mischief, I am not looking to knock up your sense of humor.” As a reminder of what’s at stake, he slips his length back between her rubbing thighs, lets the head of his cock drag excruciatingly slowly over her clit. “Answer the question. You gonna get pregnant from me cumming down your throat?”

Kate takes a deep shuddering breath. “No,” she whispers. 

“No,” he agrees. “So there I was, all ready to knock you up, and you wasted it, didn’t you?”

“I thought you wanted me to,” she whispers. “You taste so good.”

“ _You wasted it,_ ” he repeats, thrusting back and forth across her flooding hole with each word. “You could be pregnant right now if you hadn’t been such a thirsty little whore.”

She moans. “It can take – a week –”

“Oh, what’s that? That’s the sound of your mouth getting you in trouble again,” he interrupts her little smartass precision in a husky whisper he knows sends shivers down her spine. She’s flinching in anticipation of what he’ll do, if any of the toys from the bedside drawer are going to get in on the action. But he doesn’t feel like that, wants to keep it simple tonight. Just him and her in a bedroom, the two of them and their hope for more. He hasn’t even tied her down, she’s just waiting on her own for him to open her up. Waiting. The suspense of a good story, reapplied. The anticipation is his favorite part, getting her all wet and mindless and then using her against herself. 

“Still, I can’t punish you for biological accuracy,” he concedes. “So we’ll say you could be _getting_ pregnant right now. But this timeline matter is all just pointless semantics, isn’t it?” 

She nods quickly, willing to do and agree with whatever he says, she’s so eager and needy for him. 

“The point being … you’re not.” He leans in close, tugging her earlobe between his teeth before delivering the low, silky taunt into her ear. “You’re not getting pregnant, you’re not full of cum, you’re not gonna have my baby, are you? Not yet you’re not. Maybe not at all, unless you’re good.”

“Noooo,” she whines, clenching her muscles desperately. “Please, Castle, please –”

He can feel the sucking heat of her where he’s pressed up so close, and it takes all his might not to reposition ever so slightly and thrust home. 

“Mm, are you begging?” He grinds a little closer to her, passing off his own longing as a reward for her.

“ _Yes_ ,” she cries shamelessly, bringing her calves up to press her heels into the curve of his ass, trying to get him into her. 

“I think that’s a good idea,” he decides, but he swats her legs back down to the bed, pulls up, leaves their sole point of contact as his erection gliding back and forth across her clit and through the slippery wetness. “Beg me, baby. Tell me how much you want this. Convince me you won’t waste your chance again.”

Her groan is deep and heated and oh so desperate. “Fuck, I want it so much,” she pants, and he can see the huge effort it takes her to compose herself enough for sentences. “I want your cock in my pussy, I want you to cum in me,” and her eyes flutter again, she’s drifting away, “I want you to fill me completely and then give me so much cum it gushes out again, oh, fill me up so full …”

Fuck, fuck, he wants that too, the porny little picture she’s painting with her words. But still, there’s a protocol to follow, and he might want that even more. 

“Fill you full? Why, Beckett. I think could fall under ‘redundant,’ don’t you?” He pulls back to kneel between her legs, delivering a hearty swat to her ass. She cries out, twisting. “And I’m not hearing much begging. All I hear is ‘I want, I want, I want.’ That kind of selfishness got you into this mess in the first place.” He rubs the sting in before delivering another and waits for her mewling and twitching, to stop. “Now, ask nicely.”

“ _Please_ cum in me,” she picks up immediately, still writhing a little as she tries to close her legs around her desperate, heated core. “Please get me pregnant. Please put your baby in me, I promise I won’t waste any more of your cum, I want it so much …” Her voice fades, parched, and he offers her a sip of water before she easily resumes her mindless parade of need. “I … shit, I want to get pregnant, please fill me up, fuck, let me have your baby.”

“More.” Her plentiful wetness is lube enough as he pumps his fist slowly, trying not to let her hear how turned on he is, although of course she knows and is getting off on it too.

“Please give your dick to me, I’m so _empty_ , fuck, I want – please, Castle.” He really does love the begging. “Oh please, I need to cum so bad – _badly_ – much? – I can’t – oh god, I _can’t_ -” and she’s writhing and trying not to cry.

“Hmm.” Castle gives her ass another few rewarding slaps while he strokes and thinks. He watches her twisting and shuddering on the bed in front of him. The begging still had a lot of _me me me_ but obviously he likes that, despite the show, likes that she’s as vocal in her longing for this as he is. He likes that she wants their baby so much she can’t follow instructions, won’t save her ass from even the harsh spanking she loves to hate.

Castle leans down to her swollen pussy and takes it into his mouth, gives her a thorough lick through, cleaning her up, and then he pulls back. “Better,” he praises.

She exhales, thinking she’s passed, thinking she’s earned a few ropes of his cum in her empty pussy.

And then he speeds up his fist, and glories in the agonized groan she releases when she realizes he’s spilling his cum all over her pink, burning ass.

He knows he doesn’t sound the _least_ bit sorry when he runs his fingers through the sticky mess, writing the word as he says it: “Oops.”

 

//

 

“Castle,” she groans, humps her hips down, and he lets her try to grind against the bed this time because he really did just fuck her _over_.

“That blow job was irresponsible,” he declares, and he knows she’ll give him all kinds of shit for that later but it works right now. “Makes me think you’re not serious. Maybe you doesn’t deserve to get pregnant if I can’t trust you to receive my cum.”

“I didn’t hear any compl –” 

_Smack_. He loves the muscled ripple of her skin. 

“Maybe I should pick some other slut to grow my baby.” He tries to keep the amusement back as he’s saying so, the ridiculousness on the face of it. “Until you prove you’re serious about your intentions.” He trusts her more than anyone in the world, infinitely more than Meredith whom he did this with the first time around, but in this, when his cum is such a longed-for commodity, she has to prove herself worthy of its dispensation. And she loves it. He’s rarely cum on her, and never into her, for the past week, so they know that if it happens now, it will be this night that did it. She’s missed it, the validation of being his chosen canvas, making this part of the game even better. 

Castle can hear the sheer frustration in Beckett’s voice. “I – fuck, I already –”

He slides his hand between her legs to appease her, give her something to grind against while she works back to coherence again. “There you go, girl. You already talked, I know, but that was just about being filled up in the beginning. That was how much you love my cum when I’m pumping it into you. Not really about being full with my baby 24-7, after it takes.”

She did do a good job on the whole begging thing, though, so he decides to award her a warm-up orgasm. He brushes his fingers against her and she curses, he strokes his thumb against her engorged clit and she jerks across the pillows, a deep groan echoing back to him. She’s so wet he can barely get traction, has to press through seemingly endless arousal, but he wipes his fingers a few times on the back of her gorgeous thighs and tries again. He gives her one finger, decides to see if she’ll ask for another, or if she’ll even need it. He suspects she won’t. She’s so wet there’s sloshing as his finger curls into her, a delicious sloppiness he makes himself enjoy with his ears and not his mouth.

“Oh, Rick, please, please -”

Castle focuses on her front wall, going for theatrics, and strokes a few more times across the top side of her clit just like she likes. Kate bites her lip around a scream, moaning and writhing as fluid splashes across the bed, leaving her a puddle of shuddering limbs in a brief but genuine puddle. It wasn’t a big one; he’s still dry, and he knows her well enough that the teaser will be a double-edged sword, taking the edge off but anchoring her higher at the same time. 

“See what you get when you do a good job? Now I wanna hear about how much you’ll love being pregnant. How when I cum in you and fill you up, you’ll be so happy.” She’s nodding again, automatically, like she’s so immersed in his words she doesn’t even notice. “How when your boobs get sore and big and your belly pops with my baby inside you, when you’re heavy and swollen and resplendent, you’ll still be able to love your body and know how beautiful you are. How beautiful you always are, and how much I love you.” 

Fuck, that was sappy, and he can hear the emotion in his voice, but they’re making a baby here, they hope, and there are worse times to be replete with love.

“Castle,” she whimpers, and he can’t take it; he rolls her over to look in her big liquid eyes, lashes fluttering as she blinks back moisture. He loves to make her cry this way. But not tonight.

“None of that,” he orders himself as much as her, rubbing a soothing hand across her upper thigh as he gazes up her lithe body, the renewed curve of her hips and the delicate marks across her flat stomach. “Come here.”

She scrambles up, just waiting for his next instruction, gazing at him with that happy, satisfied little smile she gets when she’s handed over the reins and is still getting everything she wants. 

“Suck me again,” he commands, and she drops to do so immediately, running the tip of her tongue under the crown of his length and making him buck forward. She opens her mouth and accepts the weight of him into her, relaxes her throat as she moves closer. She’s wicked and wonderful and far too efficient as she coaxes him back to full hardness, but she knows the point is what she does next. 

With those sinful Beckett bedroom eyes aimed at him, it’s almost impossible not to cum just looking down at her. It’s even harder when he looks past her luscious mouth and hollowed cheeks to see fresh beads of creamy wetness rolling down her thigh. But finally she obediently withdraws with a pop and leaves a lingering kiss as she cleans him off, like this whole thing is a show designed to reveal him as their secret saboteur all along. “Know when to stop, as they say?”

“Good girl.” Rick cups her cheek and swipes his thumb across her bee stung lip. “So, Beckett,” he echoes from before this even began, “wanna have a baby?”

“I really do.”

“You like having my baby?”

She gathers herself with a nod, a joyful little smile on her lips. “I love it,” she begins earnestly. She blinks and suddenly the wet eyes from earlier gathers into a happy tear that streaks down her cheek to land on her full breasts, a term that took a turn from illustrative to literal about a year and a half ago. “I love when I know I’m having your baby, _our_ baby.” 

Uh-uh. Her little tear and his stupid emotions from earlier are starting to snowball into a swirl of happiness inside him, a joy so complete that he almost can’t refrain from switching into cuddle mode. 

He’s disgusted with himself. She’s still talking.

“I love to be so proud of my body, to know what wasn’t taken from me, to have _happy_ scars. I love when my breasts are bigger, now that they’re useful, it’s …”

“Keep going,” he insists, hand running over her hip, between her legs, unable to break contact. He’s hard again, but his heart has gone soft, and he can tell by the determination on her face that she’s trying to get him back in the game. 

“What about when everyone sees me?” she asks him, switching gears by pointedly reminding him of that particular spark of his macho pride. “When everyone can tell when they see us together, so happy and proud with my belly, and they know how well I got fucked and how much I liked it enough to carry proof everyone can see.”

Ok, yeah, this is definitely working. He nudges her back down to the bed, can’t help a little moan as she deliberately spreads her legs for him again, resting her feet against his thighs.

“I bet at least a few people pictured it,” she continues, “last time and they will again this time, _every_ time.” He’s finally drawn back into the fantasy with “every time;” they’ve discussed adding a little girl and how two is probably the limit despite the claims of his alleged book jackets, but oh, what “every time” does to him. The image of her spending the next five, ten or so years, just gorgeous and full and horny as hell, begging him to cum on her, in her, mark her as his. Their house full of physical manifestations of their love, gorgeous and/or ruggedly handsome little sarcastic angels they made together.

She’s still prompting him, guiding back to what they both long for. “How do you think they’ll imagine this night? Think they will?”

“How could they not,” he responds finally, his fingers teasing her folds again as he looks at this amazing and open woman who is his life partner and also happens to be unbelievably gorgeous, and just waiting for him to make her belly swell and tie them together forever, again. Holy shit. 

He’s back in the game. “What do you think they’ll imagine this time? Some blessed event in the missionary position?”

“Maybe in the dark,” she adds, her eyes full of mirth as she wiggles her hips a little, brushing her clit under his finger, and he cannot believe his eyes how red and ready she is, the stickiness just pouring forth from her like the tangiest, tastiest spring.

“Probably not in the spare bedroom with …” He pauses, concocts the image in his mind, rewinds to before his heart took over from his cock. “You, wet and begging, of course. Your ass in the air and covered in my handprints. My cum in your belly and smeared all over the sheets. And … a load already squelching in your spread-open ass.”

“Oh, _fuck_.” He can see her little hole convulsing, ever more creamy drops of wetness cascading out. 

“Yeah, I think I’ll fill all three of your holes before we’re done tonight. You wanna be overflowing? You don’t know the half of it.”

He’s pretty sure she just stopped breathing for a few seconds before she finally meets his eyes with a naughty little grin. “Sounds like we’ve got some catching up to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "Impregnation kink (lots of dirty talk about how he's going knock her up, breed her etc. Beckett really into it too)" and "He loves her being pregnant or the idea of it because everyone can see how much she loves him and sex with him." Somehow I managed to write 3000 words without actual (significant) PIV penetration. Oops.
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked it, please click any of these many buttons to tell me, because I have some more potential fills and I'd like to know if anyone would be interested. (:


End file.
